


Bloody Mary

by gingeringfigs



Series: Strikhedonia [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Dante discovers a new kink of Vergil's and well, honestly, he should have expected this.Or, Vergil is a kinky bastard, but we all already knew that. 😉





	Bloody Mary

Oof, wow it had been a while since Dante got into a good ole brawl like that. At least he’d won that fight. He would never have lived it down if he got his ass kicked by some snot-nosed punks who weren’t even a twinkle in their parents’ eyes when he used to cruise the clubs in his misspent youth. His nose felt stuffy with drying blood clogging his nostrils but at least it wasn’t broken.

Shaking his stinging fists to relieve the ache in his bony knuckles, he worked his jaw to make sure that he hadn’t broken any teeth - dental was a hell of bitch - and spat out a gob of bloody spit onto the ground next to where one of the punks lay groaning. He crouched down and grabbed his collar to yank him up. Baring his bloody teeth in a snarl, he growled, “If I see you here again laying your dirty paws on the ladies without their consent, I won’t be so _gentle_.” 

He was being gentle. No bones had been broken. 

The punk apparently didn’t know when to quit. There was a flash of silver and before Dante could react, Vergil swiftly lashed out with a brutal kick right to the sorry punk’s face with a nasty sounding ‘crack’. A knife went flying as the man’s head snapped back with a strangled shout. 

Oh. That had been _close_. Vergil lowered his foot and gave the punks an icy glare, “Count yourselves lucky that I didn’t fight you. I’m _worse_ than he is.”

Heh. Yeah, Vergil fought meaner than he did. Dante shrugged as he stood up, “You heard him. Scram.”

There was no reply from the punk Vergil just kicked. A closer look revealed that he was out cold with a perfect imprint of Vergil’s bespoke designer shoe’s sole on his face. Well damn, the punk should count himself lucky that he got to have a souvenir of a brand that cost like a couple thousand euros a pair. With an amused laugh, he gestured to the other two punks, “You better take him to hospital and get his concussion checked out!”

Cowed, the two men picked up their unconscious comrade and scarpered, leaving the knife behind for the security to pick up. The audience cheered and the music started up again. Already losing interest, the club goers started dancing again except for the ladies whom Dante had rescued from the punks. They offered to buy him drinks in happy gratitude. He was about to instinctively say yes (because who could say no to free drinks?) when he felt Vergil’s hand land on the small of his back. _Oh_.

A glance at Vergil’s face showed that familiar heated look of desire in his eyes. His pulse that was just slowing down from the fight, sped up once more for an entirely different reason. He swallowed and returned to the ladies with an apologetic grin, “Nah sorry, I don’t think it’s a good idea to drink while I’m still a bit punch-drunk, you know?”

The ladies nodded in understanding, “Next time then!”

“Heh, yeah…” Dante watched them go with a smile. Then he jumped a little when Vergil’s hand slipped into his pants to cup his ass. Holy shit, Vergil, hands!

And yeah, he was acutely reminded that he was wearing that ridiculous red lingerie piece Vergil had gotten him with straps that wrapped around his hips and ass while hiding nothing. He squirmed as Vergil played with the straps, tugging and looping them around his fingers. Ok, enough! He elbowed Vergil and hissed, “Not here on the dance floor! The train in Tokyo was bad enough but _here_?!”

Vergil laughed and snapped the straps before pulling his hand out of his pants to rest it on his ass again. He replied with a sultry smirk, “That wasn’t a no.”

“Huuh...no?” Dante said uncertainly, his pulse still racing too quickly for his answer to be steady. His traitorous cock was already growing hard in his pants. Vergil squeezed playfully, enjoying his indignant squeak. Dante swatted at him fruitlessly, “Stop that!” 

His evil twin chuckled, “If you really didn’t want it, I’d be on the floor right now with a broken wrist. Am I correct?”

Fuck, Dante couldn’t refute his impeccable logic. Not wanting to admit defeat, he huffed and knocked Vergil’s hand away, “Whatever. Anywhere but here. You better make it worth it!”

He sulked as Vergil rolled his eyes and settled the bill with the bartender. Once the bill was paid for, Vergil wrapped his arm around his waist and said, “Alright, let’s go.”

“Back to the hotel? Which one was it again?” Dante mulishly said, dragging his feet as Vergil guided them out of the crowded nightclub, one of many in Shoreditch, London.

“The Savoy at Covent Garden.” Vergil reminded him when they were finally out on the street, the cool fresh breeze a contrast from the humid smoky air inside the club. Dante nodded, “Right, okay, so that’s a quick trip on the Tube to Holborn. About six minutes, I think? Which way was the station again…?”

Picking a random direction he vaguely remembered where the Shoreditch station lay, he began striding off...not. Vergil had grabbed his hand and pull him in another direction. Huh, was that the wrong direction then? His brother did know his way around London better than he did. With a shrug, he ambled along. With a mischievous grin, he tickled Vergil’s palm with his fingers, causing him to twitch and shoot him a look that just said, “Really now?”

He grinned back innocently as he wriggled his fingers, entwining them with Vergil’s and squeezed his hand. Hehe. As expected, his brother snorted and dropped it, not bothering to disentangle his fingers. He was such a softie. 

As Vergil took them on a leisurely stroll along the street, Dante’s earlier arousal began to cool, mirroring the pleasantly cool evening weather. It was almost the end of a prolonged warm Indian summer in London, autumn painting the city gold in glorious sunset colours. His brother didn’t seem inclined to talk as they walked but that was just his nature. It suited Dante fine; he was enjoying the peaceful quiet and company. A rare treasure given how they both travelled so often and not always to the same location. 

But huh...wasn’t the walk taking rather long? He was sure that the station was much closer. He tugged Vergil’s hand and asked, “Hey, where are we going? We aren’t lost, are we?”

Really, some of the streets in London looked the same with their uniform buildings and roads. If one didn’t pay careful attention, they could get turned around awfully quick. Vergil looked at him and replied unhelpfully, “Nowhere.”

“What do you mean Nowhere?” Dante quizzically said, tilting his head. Was that the name of another club? After all, the Londoners had rather nondescript names for their bars and clubs, like _Tramp_ or _The Hangout_. 

Vergil only smirked and when they passed a dark alleyway, he suddenly pulled Dante into it. He said, “No. We are going nowhere.”

Not expecting the sudden move by Vergil, Dante tripped and stumbled over his feet and would have fallen to the concrete if he hadn’t been grabbed and pushed up against the brick wall in a dizzying move. He blinked, trying to make sense of what just happened as Vergil pinned him against the wall with a firm hand against his chest. He was about to speak when Vergil swooped in and licked the sticky trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. He froze, his pulse speeding up once again as he heated up. 

“...Oh.” Dante murmured, finally getting the hint. Then he knocked his head back against the wall with a groan, “Here?! Seriously?” 

“Yes. You did say ‘anywhere but here’ earlier.” Vergil’s answer was resolute as he fixed Dante with a salacious smirk, the hand on his chest sliding up to grip his jaw in a gentle hold, mindful of the bruises starting to form there. Dante could easily break out of this hold any time but yet...he stayed put, fixated by Vergil’s lustful look. 

Yeah, shit, he’d said that. Fuck Vergil and his loophole exploiting ways. He should have been more specific! He gulped and gripped the wall behind him, feeling the rough weatherworn brick under his fingers. He stuttered, “You’re awfully eager.”

Was there something in the water tonight? Or in the drinks they’d had earlier at the bar? While Vergil did get impatient at times, it wasn’t like him to ditch the luxury of hotel rooms for the...grungy, rough alleyway. His arousal surged once more with vengeance. When Dante swallowed, he tasted the coppery tang of blood from the cut in his lip that’d just reopened when Vergil licked him. Blood trickled again. 

Despite the dimness of the alleyway lit only by the distant lights on the main road, Vergil’s eyes didn’t miss the blood trail. He growled and leaned in once more to devour Dante’s mouth, licking and worrying his cut lip to taste his blood. Gentle pleasure entwined with stinging pain bloomed and Dante moaned, immediately clutching onto Vergil’s jacket. Oh hell. Blood? Really? 

It took Dante embarrassingly far too long to push Vergil back. He was fully hard now in his pants and he just knew that his face was bright red from how hot his cheeks felt. Damn his fair Scandinavian complexion! Hoping that his voice didn’t quaver, he demanded, “Whoa there! What is it exactly about me bleeding that’s so sexy to you, huh? You get off on my pain or something?”

Not that he minded, but like, this was a new kink that hadn’t come up before until now. Chuckling, Vergil shook his head, “No, I do not enjoy your pain. But do you have any idea how sexy you were when you handed those reprobates their behinds on silver platter? The blood is just cherry on icing.”

Oh. Well then. That was very flattering. Dante’s blush renewed. Trying to hide how pleased it made him, he teased Vergil, “Heh, you just didn’t want to risk dirtying your clothes kicking their butts. I mean, how much does your shirt alone cost? I bet it’s like a couple hundred bucks.”

Vergil shrugged as he caged Dante in with his arms. He rebutted, “Partially true. But my clothes aren’t worth the real prize of seeing your confident competence. Your every move was art in motion.”

God, Vergil could be really too much sometimes!! Why did he have to be so...frank?! Dante squirmed, wondering if he moved quickly enough, he could duck Vergil’s arms and make a run for it. His erection bedamned! Unfortunately, Vergil knew him too well and leaned in closer with a knowing smirk, cutting off his avenue of escape. _Shit_. 

“Don’t get shy on me now. Surely, if you can handle dirty talk, you can handle a few honest compliments, no?” Vergil softly drawled into his ear, causing him to shiver at the sensation. Dante felt like he was going to implode. He protested, “That’s _different_! You..._ugh_!!”

Ok fuck it, he was running for it! Bracing himself, he prepared to break the encirclement of Vergil’s arms. But then, before he could make a move, Vergil bit his ear, the sharp sensation a bolt to his cock. He heard a high pitched noise and faintly realised that it was him whining. The evil mastermind pressed his advantage, giving him no quarter as he slid his thigh between his legs and ground against his trapped cock. 

God, fucking hell, that wasn’t fair!! Dante furiously thought as he involuntarily rode Vergil’s thigh, his cock aching to be freed. Vergil nuzzled his throat and bit him there as well, making his breath catch. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was so fucking unfair! His evil twin knew his weaknesses too well! He just couldn’t seem to get his footing, put too off-kilter by Vergil’s earlier flattery and now this stupid sexy assault. 

“Well, you sure seem like you don’t want to leave with your hands wrinkling my jacket.” Vergil commented, derailing Dante’s train of thought amid foggy pleasure. He looked down and true enough, his hands were tightly fisted in Vergil’s silk jacket. 

_What the fuck, body, you have disappointed me!_

Dante took a shaky breath, trying to recompose himself but it was near impossible with his raging hardon and Vergil’s presence so close. No, he didn’t want to give in so easily! He had to stay _firm_, no, wait, bad choice of words! Shit, he couldn’t think straight. Vergil leaned in once more and silkily whispered in his ear, “You’re cute when you blush. Your cheeks remind me of delicious, sweet strawberries.”

_Gahhh!!_

Dante’s cheeks burned as he made unintelligible noises. Vergil laughed quietly. He lowered his hands to cup his ass and squeezed, “And, of course, you have a great ass.”

“...Glad to hear that all the lunges paid off.” Dante weakly joked, relieved to be back on familiar ground. Jokes were more his speed. If he had to put up with some groping, it was a fair price to pay so he didn’t have to endure heartfelt compliments. But he had let down his guard too early. The evil bastard purred, “You taste delicious. Not just your blood alone...but _everywhere_.” 

“_Faeeenn_..!” Dante cursed, lapsing into his native language as his knees wobbled. The jævel deftly undid his belt and tugged his pants down to his knees, exposing his lower body to cool air. His heart was pounding fast and he was hot all over. He was uncoordinated, clumsy as Vergil made him turn around, his pants hindering his movements. The cool brick was rough under his palms, steadying and grounding him. Then he squealed in shock, “_Vergil_!” 

Unseen behind him, Vergil had sunk to his knees. Taking a firm hold of Dante’s ass, he pried his cheeks apart and held the centre strap of the thong aside with his thumb before he stuck his tongue into his exposed hole. It was insanely hot and filthy. Reeling, Dante gasped as he felt Vergil’s slick hot tongue slide in and out, eating him out and making him sopping wet. His cock ached.

Dimly, he heard the sound of cars zooming past on the road nearby. Oh god, right, they were out right in public in an alleyway – at least it was one of the cleaner ones and didn’t stink of piss or garbage – but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he was being eaten out so well by Vergil’s devilishly skilled mouth and tongue. His bruised cheek pressed against the brick wall, he mindlessly moaned as he dug his fingers into the wall to hold himself up. There was a faint sound of crinkling foil and then slick fingers slid into his hole alongside Vergil’s hot tongue. 

Oh fuck, Vergil was far too _good_. It was all he could do not to collapse into a puddle as Vergil fucked him open on his clever fingers and wicked tongue, his breath hot on his sensitive flesh. Dante couldn’t stay focused enough to keep his senses peeled for any interlopers that might stumble across them having sex in the alleyway. It was, after all, Extremely Public Indecent Copulation. 

Lost in hazy, delirious pleasure, Dante had no idea how much time had passed as his world narrowed down to his hole diligently being worked open by Vergil’s fingers and tongue, his hips held tight in an iron grip. The front of his thong was absolutely soaked and an obscene mix of hot spit and lube trickled from his hole down his thighs to cool in the night air, making his skin prickle. He could easily come from this alone. 

Then Vergil stopped. Dante almost howled in frustration. Instead, he banged his fist against the brick wall, scaring off a stray cat nearby. He had been so _close_! Before he could curse Vergil out to _Hel_ and back, the bastard made him turn around. With a smirk on shiny wet lips, he gripped the back of his thighs and hoisted him up, pushing him against the brick wall with impressive strength. Dante soon felt the tip of Vergil’s cock press against his hole. Then Vergil pushed in, in, in one long drawn out smooth thrust that filled him up completely, delicious friction making his mouth water and stealing his breath. It also seemed like it took _forever_.

When Vergil’s cock was finally all the way in to the root, Dante’s mouth had fallen open as he stared blindly up at the night sky, too overwhelmed as he tried to remember how to breathe. He absently noticed that his feet were off the ground, giving him little leverage and forcing him to sink down on Vergil’s cock, taking him deep as Vergil held him up against the wall. His pants now hung loosely off one leg. His hands clenched on Vergil’s shoulders for support as he trembled, slowly adjusting to having Vergil’s cock inside him again since the last time they met some weeks ago.

“You’re lovely like this, taking my cock so well.” Vergil drawled in his ear and Dante squirmed, heat filling his cheeks and belly. That was a mistake. In their current position, Vergil’s cock pressed right against his prostate and his little movements excruciatingly reminded him of this fact. He helplessly groaned and buried his face in Vergil’s stupid expensive shirt. He stuttered, “J-just shut up! And f-fuck me!”

“If you say so,” Vergil replied with a smirk. After securing Dante’s legs around his waist, he cupped his ass and started to roll his hips, fucking him against the wall, his cock spreading his hole wide and sliding deep. Dante’s breath hitched; this position was so _intense_. Having no leverage to move, forced to hold onto Vergil for support, the angle and depth of penetration and the maddening leisurely pace that forced him to feel _every single inch _of Vergil’s cock, all of these were a killer combo that had him shaking and whining in mere moments. 

Throwing his head back against the wall, Dante bit his lip in a weak attempt not to make a loud racket that would draw unwanted attention to this dark alleyway. He tried to move his hips faster, wordlessly urging Vergil to speed up. But the damn bastard just kept to the slow pace as though they were fucking in the privacy of his suite instead of right here out in the alleyway near the roadside. They weren't even _hidden_.

Dante’s pulse thundered, the anxiety and illicit thrill of being caught keying him up and making him clench down on Vergil’s hot cock, mewling. This reminded him of Tokyo far too much and he both loved and hated it. Then, much to his dismay, Vergil paused. What?! Why?! Before Dante could express his displeasure, his bastard twin grabbed the back of his knees and lifted them over his shoulders, bending him in half and leaving him truly no leverage at all. Oh god, his hips were gonna kill him but the sensation of Vergil’s cock drilling his ass was far too intense now. 

Lest he fall, Dante could only hold onto Vergil’s shoulders as Vergil pounded him into the wall, unable to squirm away from his cock that speared him open. Oh fuck, Vergil was going so _deep_ that he imagined he could feel his stomach bulging. That thought was way hotter than it should be. The sounds of their fucking seemed obscenely loud and he belatedly realised that he’d been moaning and whining like a bitch in heat all this while. Fuck. Vergil growled. 

“Hey, do you hear something?” A voice said in the distance. A second voice replied, “Hear what?”

Dante clenched tight on Vergil’s cock, his eyes growing wide. Vergil hissed and thrust hard into him, making him whine involuntarily. Shit! 

“Yeah! That! Did you hear it?” 

“...Oh yeah. Yeah, I hear it.” 

Footsteps came closer to their spot. Oh shit. Dante shook his head at Vergil, eyes still wide. They had to _stop_. Now. But Vergil wasn’t deterred. Instead, he resumed his thrusts to Dante’s utter disbelief. He ought to stop him but it just felt way too good and maybe, Vergil did indeed have a plan for this...he always did. So he rolled with it, mewling and moaning as Vergil fucked him with steady arrogant confidence. 

“Oh sheesh. It’s just stray cats fucking. It’s mating season, you know. They sound exactly like that one pair near my place.” The second voice sounded annoyed.

Vergil snorted as he rolled his hips deep, grinding his cock so deliciously against his walls that Dante couldn’t stay quiet even if he wanted to. His cheeks were aflame with shame.

“Huh? Is that so? I thought it was someone who needed help?” The first voice replied, audibly confused.

“Dude. Who would be stupid enough to go mugging others this close to the main road? Whatever, let’s just leave the horny cats to their business. Let me tell you, it’s no fun interrupting them.” The second speaker huffed before their footsteps were heard walking away.

Vergil’s smirk radiated sheer smug, driving Dante insane along with his cock sliding leisurely against his prostate, making his toes curl.

“Ah...okay, if you say so…” The first speaker hesitantly replied before they too were heard walking away.

Vergil finally sped up once the unwanted guests were gone, preempting Dante’s yells, turning them into moans as he was flattened against the wall. Too frazzled, he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight, the only one constant thought that ran through his mind was that Vergil better not _stop_ or he was gonna strangle him with his thighs around his neck. Of course, he couldn’t verbalise this, his mouth too busy crying out and gasping for air as his bastard twin fucked the breath out of him, pressed so close and deep that he could barely distinguish themselves apart. 

Already too keyed up, it didn’t take long for Dante to finally come with a whimper on Vergil’s cock, his cock spurting come into the red thong. His hole spasmed, clenching down on Vergil’s cock that continued to drive into him, making his orgasm even more intense, overwhelming. Going limp, he barely could keep his eyes open, his mouth hanging open as he desperately panted. 

Vergil growled and he felt fingers touching his hole, pulling him wider around his cock. Dante shrieked as Vergil’s cock somehow slid in impossibly _deeper_, his ass feeling so stuffed. Oversensitive, he trembled, wondering when Vergil would finish. 

Although it probably didn’t take that long in reality, it felt like a glorious, tortuous eternity before Vergil finally came in him, his cock pressed deep, planting his hot come inside him. Too fucked out, Dante could barely move as he hung limp against the wall, his hole ruined and slack around Vergil’s cock, pearly come slowly seeping out. 

They both stayed still, catching their breaths before Vergil finally pulled out with a filthy squelch, making Dante groan as the sensation of his cock sliding out along with his come made him twitch and flush. It was so _obscene_. God. His thighs still resting on Vergil’s shoulders trembled and his bastard twin smirked before he turned his head and bit the soft sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Dante jerked with a high pitched yelp as the jolt of pleasure made his cock throb.

“...Stooop!” Dante whined, weakly swatting at Vergil. He couldn’t take anymore! Vergil relented and lowered his legs from his shoulders. When his feet were finally back on the ground, his hips ached, making their displeasure known. He groaned, unable to say much else as he tugged his pants up, flushing as his hole twitched with the phantom sensation of Vergil’s cock fucking him. The come that continued to leak out of him only made it worse.

Oh god, he wasn’t looking forward to the journey back to the hotel. Taking the tube like this was going to be mortifying; everyone would _know_ that he’d just been fucked like a two dollar whore in an alleyway and he’d liked it. Vergil finished belting up and his smirk was knowing and smug as he took in Dante’s state. He reached out to support him and said, “We’ll take a cab.”

Oh good. At least he wasn’t wearing a plug like that time. He hobbled along and soon enough, they managed to wave down a cab. The journey back to _The Savoy _was companionably quiet and swift. In a blink of the eye - he must have accidentally dozed off in the cab - they were finally back in their hotel room. They both washed up and got ready for bed.

Finally clean and looking forward to the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep, Dante slid under the sheets, ready to doze off. His ass still ached but at least the soreness was starting to wear off. He was just so tired…Vergil joined him in bed shortly after, and fuck were his feet cold! Dante grumbled and shifted away from those ice-cubes. But just as he was about to snooze, Vergil turned over and said with a smirk, “So, cats?”

Dante smacked him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [sexy lingerie](https://imgur.com/a/lPAIPeF) Dante was wearing. 😉😉😉


End file.
